the Phantomhive demon cat
by That-demoncat
Summary: Ciel is given a demon cat, what on earth with she so the the place. Male characters x oc. I do not own rights to black butler
1. Chapter 1

Dear Earl Phamtomhive,

I have heard about the loss of your loyal pet Pluto, so keeping your allergies in mind, I have supplied you with a new companion who will hopefully take on his role and more in your manor.

Her majesty

Queen Victoria

** Sebastian pov **

"Young master, what does the letter say?" I ask smirking as Finny places down a decent sized crate on the pavement in the back garden.

"The queen has supplied us a replacement for Pluto, apparently this one won't affect my allergies so it probably won't be a cat" I instantly feel slightly disappointed as Snake walks over with a crowbar.

"Smile, can I open this? Asks Emily" Snake says looking down at his feet as he stands next to the crate.

"Yes, you can open it Snake" Ceil says relaxing as Snake pries the crate open. With the top removed the sides fell down as if by design to show something that caused a look of horror on the young master's face.

It was a large pure black cat with spikes running down its spine, there was also a set of sharp teeth shown in its neutral state as well as it appearing to have soft fur.

"What the hell is that thing Sebastian?" ceil yells as I walk over and scratch it behind the ear after waving Snake away.

"Isn't it obvious young master, it is a demon cat."

"What is demon cat?" he yells at me and I sigh.

"It is similar to what Pluto was, with the ability to change form and having rather unnatural abilities. To be precise the cats do not flare allergies and some have the ability to speak" I get a purr from the large feline as she digs into the blankets she was bedded in and I turn around to face him.

"I do not believe that one bit" Ceil sticks up his nose at this, as a new voice join the conversation.

"I speak" a soft voice comes from behind me.

In the blankets there is a girl sitting there covering herself with a small blanket. She has what appears to be long black hair in a mess on her head; she had bright red eyes that looked beautiful on that face.

xx ? pov xx

I sit there in my pile of blankets as they stare at me confused.

"How good is your English?" the little boy asks me, he is in a green suit and is wearing an eye patch with dark hair.

"No good" I say trying to use as much English as I can.

"Sebastian" he says looking at the tall black haired male who was standing in front of me. Wait... dangly things. I start batting at the tails on his coat playfully. "Get her dressed and then take her to my study."

"As you wish master" He bows slightly making me stretch up higher to hit at the tails on his jacket before he turns around to look at me. "Please cover yourself it isnt decent" I look down to see my blanket fell to my lap and I quickly pull it up to cover myself.

"S-sorry" I stutter as I try to get onto my new legs and falling forward slightly knocking into Sebastian.

"Here this will help" he picks me up I his arms gently with a smile as I purr slightly. "For your information his soul is mine to claim" He smiles again showing sharp teeth and I smile in return as we enter the household.

Sebastian helps me get dressed into a simple felt black dress, he is a good butler seeing as he done it with a blindfold on. After that he decides to comb my hair so it falls nicely on my back, I twitch my ears when he uncovers them and I smile at the look on his face, I had a pair of small black cat ears sticking out from the top of my head.

I smirk as he looks surprised and I start purring as he scratches behind one of them, Damn that demon, he knows how to make a cat happy.

"The young master would like to see you now" Sebastian says after two minutes of that and I nod weakly yawning.

I get on my legs shaking due to not being able to walk correctly and I grab his arm for safety and Sebastian knocked the door before leading me in on weak legs.

"h-h-hello" I stutter as I try to act confident in front of the small boy who was dressed like an Earl. The young boy stands up and I notice he is smaller than me by a lot.

"Hello there, I am Ciel Phantomhive, the earl of this manor. First things first, what is your need to be here? I know the queen sent you but why did you agree?" He asks sitting on his seat.

"Queen sent me and used to be friends with doggie" I look at him as Sebastian brings a seat over for me to sit on.

"So you knew Pluto before. Well are you happy to work for me?" He asks resting his head on his hand.

"No, need contract" I say as I hear Sebastian snicker behind me at the look in Ciels eye. I realize he is scared and help him calm down "won't effect other contract, Just means I have to obey you, no strings attached besides that you need to provide my needs" I say smiling at him.

"What is your needs then?" He asks sighing.

"food, water, bed and work" I tell him as Sebastian comes into my line of sight and confirms what I am saying.

"Fine then where shall it go?" Ciel sighs as he walks round to stand idiot of me. I look over his body and grab his hand before biting down on it and then running my tongue over it as he finches in pain. I remove my mouth from his hand and there is a small mark like a smudged paw print between his thumb and pointer finger.

"Done" I say sticking out my tongue where there is a similar mark which is bleeding weakly.

"anyway what is your name, I never asked" Ciel asks.

"You pick master" I smirk as I scratch behind my ear uncomfortably

"Lily, that shall be your name from this moment on" he concludes as Sebastian helps me stand up again. He looks at my struggle "Sebastian teach her decent English and help her regain the ability to walk without struggle."

"There will be another new member to the staff here" Sebastian says to a group of people as I hide behind him. "She has the same abilities as Pluto did" as he says this the boy with a straw hat sobs "She needs to learn to walk properly due to her enjoying her animal forms a lot as well as needing to learn to speak decent English"

"Who is it then?" A harsh English voice says and I cower behind him even more. Damn I want to change even more.

"This is lily" Sebastian moved slightly so I can see the others. There is a red headed maid with extremely thick glasses. The gardener I saw earlier, he wore a very simple outfit and he looked kinda cute. There was also another boy who grabbed my attention.

He wore a similar outfit to Sebastian but he was very different appearance with pure white hair, scales dotted around his face he also kept a snake around his neck that looked so pretty with it's scales.

"Hello" The snake distracts me "sorry, can I hold your snake?" I ask the scaled boy reaching up to touch it.

He nods handing me the black and red snake before I sit on the floor and cries my legs playing with it.

"Aww she's a cute one, yes she is" The red headed maid says as she watches me, I look up to see all of them smiling at me as I sit there.

"We might as well introduce ourselves" the man in a white jacket speaks up "I'm Baldroy but you can call me Bard" he smiles down at me.

"B-Bard" I say focusing on pronouncing his name correctly as I lets the snake curl around my hand.

"Aww so cute, I'm called Meyrin" the girl says again, "can you say that?" She asks si look up at her.

"Mey... Rin... Meyrin" I say as they smile at me even more as Sebastian walks out.

"Aww say Finny, please say it" the boy says it smiling as the scaled boy sits next to me placing another around my neck.

"Finny" I swear that was the easiest to pronounce.

I could get used to this


	2. Chapter 2

I walk down the hallways of the manor in the form of a small black cat before slinking into Ceils office where he and Finny is getting a lesson about how humans reproduce, I don't know why but the boys where freaking out and blushing, Finny is bleeding from his nose...

I catch Snakes scent in the air and I realise that he is also getting the lesson from Sebastian but he is cowering in the corner of the room. I jump up onto the desk and lie down on a pile of paperwork that was for the company. I get comfortable as the lesson continues with the boys cowering in fear and terror as Sebastian continues with the lesson

I glance at a red figure out the window, is that the Grell person Sebastian warms me about? I turn my fur into a red colour before running outside through the balcony doors to find this person they spark my intrest.

I land gently on my paws on the ground as I track their scent following it into the garden where a long, red haired man is sitting with a chainsaw. He is wearing a long red coat and as he sees me he seems interested in my red colour.

Taking off his jacket he wraps me in it and starts scratching behind my ear as it starts to rain. The man looks up before sighing and going back to petting me.

I quickly change into my human form and use his jacket to cover my body up so he didn't see anything un needed.

"Sorry, you look like you need friend to talk to"I say using the words Sebastian recently taught me how to use. I look up at the man as he calms down "You talk to me if you want, but I bad at English" I say as he pulls me into shelter under the trees.

He sighs "It's okay, I'm Grell" He looks at the tag on the adjustable collar Ciel gave me that said my name "Nice to meet you Lily, I'm here because it is the only place my boss won't find me. I just needed somewhere to relax even though my bassy won't see me right now" he scratches behind my ear as I purr gently putting a smile across the mans face.

"Lily!" I hear Finny and Sebastian shout from the manor as there is a clash of thunder and I hide under the jacket. I think Sebastian could smell my fear as he turns up with a long blanket that he wraps around me throwing the jacket onto Grell.

When we get back to the manor and Sebastian is given the task to help me bathe, I'm not that useless, and I sit as he runs the bath. He smells the air in my direction and grimaces "You smell like that reaper" he walks closer to where I sit"Why were you with him Lily?" Sebastian looks intimidating and I hide behind the fluffy towel.

"He looked sad, he needed someone to talk to, me helped" I shake as I am lifted from the seat and put into the bath. Sebastian is wearing the blindfold again, he just knew where everything was thanks to his abilities.

"You shall never talk to that reaper again" He growls as he washes my hair avoiding getting water in my sensitive ears.

"Why what is wrong? He nice" I say as my ear twitches and I start washing the front of my body.

I could feel Sebastian giving me a bad look before he places his lips next to my ear "He is a manipulative man, who doesn't know what he wants but will fight for what he thinks he wants when in fact he wants something completely different" Sebastians soft voice makes me shiver as he finishes washing my back.

I walk down the hallway to the kitchen where us servants were to get our last meal for today. I wave to Sebastian before he enters bochans office and continue walking, occasionally falling when I try to skip so I move faster.

I get to the kitchen as Bard sits out for for the rest of us, I actually don't need to consume what people call food but Sebastian does it stop I do to.

from the corner of my eye I see a mouse and I quickly dive after it before it can leave, I catch it in my hand crushing its weak bones before showing it to Bard and Meyrin who were freaking out about that I just caught a mouse with my hand.

"sorry, did you want it?" I ask opening my hand to show the crushed mouse lying in my palm.

"No it's okay you can have it" Bard quickly says as Finny starts crying.

"Mr Mouse" He cries and it hurts my sensitive ears so I run to the part in the garden where Snake was hunting mice and I offer it to him smiling.

"Thank you lily, Says Emily" He mimics smiling as Woodsworth slithers onto my arm and tries to go down my maids dress. I see nothing wrong with this but Snake quickly picks him up and tells him off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long delay, I lost all inspiration to write anything for a while and thank you for all the kind feedback to the last chapter. I am still quite new to writing.**

**-Lily pov-**

I yawn getting up from my large bed of blankets and pillows, I have been in the manor for a few months now but this morning it feels different. My body felt heavy and lighter at the same time, getting up and putting on my dress I realizes that it is tighter around the top but quickly dismiss it, huh I probably just took a growth spurt.

I walks out my room bumping into Meyrin who helped me up with a stutter "I am sorry, but mister Sebastian and Snake are acting weird and I don't want to get on their bad side today" She quickly runs to the main building with cleaning supplies.

I shrug it off going to Ciels room as it was my turn to do the laundry, I grab new linens from the closet and head into the room where young master was finishing getting dressed with the help of Sebastian who looks at me in way that made me uncomfortable.

I apologize before walking over and starting to strip the bedding, Sebastian's eyes following my every movement as I get to work. I avoid looking at him but hear masters voice "Sebastian! Stop staring at the maid and take my breakfast to my office, I have a lot of paperwork to do" He says and after a few minutes with no response he snaps "Sebastian! Thats an order!"

After that I hear a small grumble as they leave the room and I finish my work as fast as I can carrying the dirty linen to the laundry room after finishing the guest room and doing Meyrins room.

I start washing all the linens as Meyrin comes in with that from the male servants quarters and leaves quickly after that obviously still cautious. I sigh leaving all the clothing in a large basin of warm water. I never do the actual scrubbing Meyrin does that.

I go to my room sighing before shifting into the form of a cat with the markings of a bengal tiger. I walk down the hallway past Snake... but I don't get past him, he picks me up and pulls me into his room forcing me to switch to my human form.

"Why the hell are you making me like this?" Snake says staring right in my eyes his pupils dilating slightly mouthing the words: says woodsworth.

"I don't know Snake, I woke up, everything done as normal" I stutter wiggling out his grip and shifting back into a cat form running past Sebastian before he could dive after me. I dash towards Ciels office and run in jumping onto Ciels lap and putting my head at his ear "Don't give me to Snake or Sebastian" I say softly realising he has guests.

I sit on Ciels lap as he pets me cautiously and his guests stare at me. They are the two indian men he has over occasionally and the one who is apparently a prince stares at my coat.

Sebastian and Snake burst through the door but quickly exit it realising what they burst into. I smile gently curling up on Ciels lap purring softly and falling asleep due to the warmth of it.

I wake up to an angry Ciel shouting at Sebastian and Snake. Opening my eye I see the guests have left and I jump onto the table to hear the argument.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ACTING SO WEIRD TODAY? IT IS LIKE YOU ARE ANIMALS! WELL SNAKE YOU HAVE AN EXCUSE BUT SEBASTIAN WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He yells at them as Snake looks down at the floor and Sebastian stares at me as I lick my paws and clean behind my ears.

Snake mutters "My minimalistic side is coming out, Lily is in heat and it is driving me crazy... Says Emily" He looks away from me and I face palm. Of course that is what's happening, I have been here that long I forgot the season has changed.

"It is effecting me too young master, I apologise for how we have been acting as of late" he says licking his lips not looking away from me.

"Niether of you are allowed too lay a hand on Lily without her permission. If you do, she has complete permission to hurt you" Ciel sighs sitting back in the chair he dismisses them and I walk out with them giving them a smirk before running away.

**the next chapter will have smut**


	4. Chapter 4

I yawn rolling over in my large pile of blankets, I snuck in here for a nap after Ciel gave Snake and bassy a lecture about how to behave around ladies and that they shouldn't be fighting over me. I open my eyes and hiss as my eyes make contact with purple ones.

Sebastian quickly rolls ontop of me as my eyes widen "Do you need a little help with your heat?" he asks flirtatiously before I panick and bite into his neck making him hiss in pain. He rolls off pressing his hand to his neck feeling the blood on his neck "So you didn't sin by lust to become a demon... good to know" He smirks handing me my dress "dress yourself" He says as I slide into my dress as he hisses wanting the blood to stop.

I look at him blushing "would rather burn in hell than tell you why I was there?" I hiss at him before he pins me to the wall with an evil glean in his eyes. He runs his tongue up my neck "You taste like a sinner, I will find out how you sinned" He promises before walking out my room leaving me confused and even more determined not to let him know.

I walk out to see Snake standing against the wall staring at me. His eyes follow me as well as the rest of his body as I walk into the garden wanting some fresh air. I slink through the hedges quietly as normal before I feel something tighten around my leg and trip over at the surprise.

I look down to see a snake coiled around my leg before hearing the soft gentle footsteps of Snake walking towards me. He looks down at my flustered state, my skirt raised above my knees, showing a large part of my thighs, he was looking right down to my bust and I was surprised he managed to keep his cool as he picked me up without a word as his snakes wrapped around my legs and bound my wrists together.

He runs towards the house and into my room surprising me before I remembered that he shared with Finny and Baldroy. He lays me down on my bed with a devilish smirk "The male captures the female and when she doesn't fight back it is a sign to mate, says Woodsworth" Snake murmurs placing kisses along my neck. He runs his long tongue down across my collarbone and up my jugular vein.

His snakes had released me but I stay frozen under the reptilian touch wanting more as he pulls undone my dress corset as I push off his coat. He runs his tongue down my collarbone again and across my breasts slowly and teasingly. He licks down past my navel before pulling off my skirt before he pulls off his shirt.

I look up at him a soft purr rising in the back of my throat as he runs his hand through my hair behind my ear. He bends over and kisses me softly sliding his reptilian tongue over my feline one. He runs his long nimble fingers down my back pulling me close to him is body pressed against mine before laying me back down as I blush, there was a large pressing against the fabric of his trousers as he quickly took them off before pinning me down and kissing me.

He runs his hands down the front of my body letting out a small hum from his own throat as his breath gets more ragged kissing down my navel and thighs the sent of my heat way more noticeable making him release a more animallistic noise.

I gasp slightly as he penetrates me but he silences me by attacking his lips with mine silencing me swiftly, bruising my lips with the roughness of his kiss. His hot breath mixes with mine as his hips thrust against my own making me gasp with pleasure, he makes out some small grunts filling my body with a mixture of slight pain and pleasure.

He thrusts harder getting more pleasure going through my body than pain as I am soon mewling softly wanting more of him as he starts placing kisses along my neck again occasionally licking it. I wrap my arms around his neck to kiss him as he allows his upper body to support himself.

It wasn't long before I arched my back moaning in pleasure, it wasn't long before his breaths were getting shorter and he lets his body hang over mine before lying down next to me and putting an arm around me and I rest my head on his chest with a content sigh.

I travel around the hallways of the manor with a skip in my step feeling lighter on my human legs that I normally do, stumbling occasionally I walk past the young masters quarters not hearing Sebastian approach me.

He throws me against the wall nuzzling his head against my neck before freezing "You stink of Snake... We are going to need to fix that" He says with a smirk running his long tongue up my neck making me shiver.

I try to wiggle out his grip but he grabs my wrists and pins them above my head getting a small mewl from me "Nu-uh kitty, you may be claimed by Snake but I can take you for myself" He says softly in my ear before biting down on my collarbone and not letting go as I squirmed, he starts sucking on the bite making me whimper uncomfortably.

He pulls his head away from my collar smirking as I look down at the purple bruise on my white skin. I turn my head away from Sebastian before he grabs my chin with one hand and kisses me. His lips hungrily pressed against mine, I tried to squirm away but he help me firmly in place. He tried to slide his tongue into my mouth but I bite down on it and he pulls away wincing in surprise.

I take this advantage to bolt for it, running towards Meyrin. I look back before turning the corner to see Sebastian looking at me with a gleam in his eye.


End file.
